Velvet Fidus
Watch your jewelry when Velvet Fidus is around ! She may steal it. Sweet-tongued and convincing, she's the kind of girl you would instantly believe. Not always for good things though... Character Personality Always smiling, Velvet is truly an optimistic girl, who is able to cheer your mood pretty easily. She also tends to be... kind of hyper too, overreacting to a lot of things. She isn't very serious either, except when it comes to making clothes. When she's sewing, you will see her with a unusually focused look on her face. She wants to be a fashion designer but, as much as she loves making clothes, it's hard to get people to trust her. After all, she's destined to be a swindler and people are always on the lookout when Velvet is around... somewhat rightly. Yes, Velvet ''does ''like riches. She is gifted with the power to convince people... but also a quick hand. She is able to snatch someone's necklace, or any jewelry, very quickly. If someone asks if she did steal something, she will always, ''always ''answer "No!" with her most angelic smile. True, she did steal some jewelry, mostly from prissy princesses. Velvet kind of... has something against princesses that just want to show their riches and play the queen bees. She stole jewelry to some princesses, and she put some others in their place in the most ''humiliating ''way possible. Remember that time where some girls just couldn't find their clothes ? That was her. Appearance Velvet has blonde hair that she braids tightly so that it can't disturb her. She also has a slightly thick hourglass figure and clear green eyes. She has a pale skin and some freckles above her round nose. She usually wear pretty simple clothes, some that she made herself. Her motifs are the scissors, the needle and the jewel. She always has a pincushion on her, sometimes attached to her belt, sometimes in her hair, like a big hairpin. Fairy tale – The Emperor's New Clothes How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emperor%27s_New_Clothes How does Velvet come into it? After the events of the tale, the first Swindler fled and was never to be seen again. Well, he arrived at Book End and there, wanting to make a fresh start, he used the riches he and the other Swindler had stolen (and shared equally afterwards) to open a clothes shop... and he also found love in the person of a young woman who lived in Book End. Velvet often helps her parents at the shop. Relationships Family TBA Friends Velvet's most supportive friend and her partner in crime is her cousin Silk Charlatan, the son of the other Swindler. They enjoy playing pranks together (yes, Velvet also likes to play pranks) Pet Velvet has a pet bird named Threaddy. (a pun on the name Teddy and "thread") Romance Velvet isn't in a relationship right now. Enemies Velvet's enemies are certainly mainly Verity Crystalclear, the daughter of the Honest Boy, for obvious reasons, and Chanel Emperor, whose snobby nature and utter shallowness get a lot on Velvet's nerves. Trivia *Both Velvet and Silk's first names are inspired by precious clothing materials *"Fidus" means "swindler" in Danish *Velvet is left-handed Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Emperor's New Clothes